Mon Chaton
by Ma0rie
Summary: Un soir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le QG, Felicity trouva un chaton.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça fait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **J'ai été occupée et touchée par le syndrome de la page blanche. C'est moche, hein ?**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris depuis plusieurs mois et encore, j'ai galéré. Un max. Je ne suis même pas fière de cet OS mais j'ai toujours été persuadée que pour combattre ça il fallait écrire, se forcer, jusqu'à ce que ça revienne.**

 **Avec un peu de chance je posterais le suite de And Now avant la fin de l'année.**

 **Enfin, bref.**

 **L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers d'Arrow. Elle se situe après la saison deux sans non plus suive de chronologie particulière.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Mon chaton.**

Felicity souffla en avisant l'heure sur le tableau de bord de sa mini. Elle venait de terminer sa prémière journée de travail à vingt-et-une heure et elle était épuisée. Cela avait été interminable : trois réunions, six virus, un déjeuner avec tous – elle insiste bien sur le tous – ses employeurs avant de finalement se lancer dans le traitement de dossier. Et il ne s'agit que de la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Maintenant elle devait regagner une cave glauque afin de commencer son second boulot très prenant et absolument bénévole, certainement plus stressante que le premier où elle lutte contre le crime en compagnie d'un ex-goldenboy rescapé d'une île presque déserte et d'un ancien militaire à la mine patibulaire.

Ça pourrait être cool si ses deux occupations pouvaient se mettre d'accord afin de lui accorder un jour où quinze de repos.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et se motiva intérieurement. C'est une meilleure personne maintenant. Elle fait quelques choses de sa vie, de ses capacités. Elle se rend utile et cela vaux bien quelques sacrifices.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive son esprit dressa une liste de tout ce qu'elle néglige au détriment de ses carrières : son sommeil, sa vie sociale, ses séries, sa mère, sa garde-robe…

Felicity se secoua une bonne fois pour toutes avant de quitter l'habitacle chauffé de sa voiture pour gagner le QG au risque d'être en retard et mettre définitivement Oliver en colère. Il était drôle de constater qu'il supportait beaucoup moins bien ce genre de soucis venant des autres que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

Le coin était très calme, ce qui ne l'étonnait plus vraiment, les petites frappes devaient instinctivement savoir qu'il ne faisait pas bon pour eux de traîner dans les environs.

Le seul bruit qui résonnait était celui du claquement de ses talons sur le goudron mouillé et de la circulation lointaine. Elle en profita un court instant. Il était rare qu'elle est un moment de calme ces entiers temps.

Elle était d'ailleurs à une vingtaine de mètres du Verdant lorsque des sifflements et des grincements attirèrent son attention. En temps normal elle n'y aurait pas prêter attention, mais de petits bruits, plus ténu mais non moins menaçants la poussèrent à s'approcher. Sans surprise elle tomba sur deux gros chats de gouttières, l'un tigré et l'autre gris souris, tout deux très sales, face à une petite boule de poil qui ne devait pas être plus grosse que sa main. Il sifflait en faisant le dos rond et en donnant des coups de pattes inefficace. Felicity fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle compris que les deux chats s'en prenait au chaton.

\- Oust ! Partez sales bêtes ! Allez ! Pssssscht, cria-t-elle à l'encontre de ces tyrans félins pour les mettre en fuite.

Les chats décampèrent en courant tandis que le chaton se précipita sous un amas de débris derrière lui.

\- Oh non, non, non, non ! Pas toi mon mignon !

Sans prêter attention à son environnement la jeune femme se jeta au sol pour tenter d'attraper le petit chaton roux. Elle chantonna et roucoula des paroles apaisantes sans voir le temps défiler. À tel point que ses amis s'inquiétèrent suffisamment pour sortir à sa recherche. Ils n'eurent pas à s'éloigner beaucoup puisque Felicity était à genoux à même le sol à quelques mètres de la porte du QG.

\- Felicity ?

L'informaticienne sursauta violemment en se tournant vers Oliver et Diggle. Le premier avait l'air exaspéré et un peu inquiet tandis que le second semblait amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait-

Oliver ne pu achever sa phrase puisque Felicity était repartie à ses débris, y plongeant ses mains et marmonnant une suite de mots inintelligibles, avant de finalement pousser une exclamation de joie en se redressant, une boule de poil orange vif dans les mains.

\- Je t'ai eu !

Diggle explosa de rire alors qu'Oliver secoua la tête, exaspéré par le comportement de son assistante.

\- Tu te rends compte que nous nous inquiétions pour toi ?

Felicity l'ignora superbement, toute son attention concentré sur le chaton qui miaulait à qui mieux-mieux entre ses doigts :

\- Salut toi, bêtifia-t-elle à l'adresse de la petite chose entre ses mains, tu es vraiment trop mimi ! Tu peux te calmer maintenant, j'ai fais fuir les vilains chats !

\- Bon, s'impatienta le justicier, on a du boulot. Repose-le et rentrons.

Dans un geste vif, Felicity colla le chaton à sa poitrine et fusilla Oliver du regard :

\- Hors de question ! À la minute où j'aurais tourné le dos, les chats vont revenir !

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un chat.

Felicity eut une inspiration horrifiée tandis qu'elle couvrait les oreilles de la petite bête. Témoin silencieux de la situation, John trouva tout cela des plus distrayant et y vit un moyen de taquiner – et éventuellement dérider un peu – leur leader.

\- Tu compte le garder ?

Oliver se frappa le front du plat de la main en fermant les yeux et en marmonnant une suite de mot incompréhensible.

\- Tu n'aides pas, là, Dig.

Le garde du corps haussa les épaules et se retiens de sourire franchement.

\- Super idée, s'exclama l'ITgirl au même instant.

\- Non.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, surprise par la véhémence d'Oliver. À voir sa réaction elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elle lui accordait beaucoup trop de temps. Au point qu'il pense avoir son mot à dire dans ce genre de choix.

\- Je fais ce que je veux Oliver.

\- Réfléchis, s'emporta le héros. Tu es toujours au travail. Ou ici. Quand penses-tu avoir le temps de t'occuper de ce chat ?

La jeune femme sourit brillamment en lui répondant :

\- J'ai dis que j'allais le garder. Je n'ai pas dis où. De toute façon, chez moi c'est impossible. Mon propriétaire refuse les animaux.

Sans fut trop pour Diggle qui explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes d'une main tout en se frappant la cuisse de l'autre. Il voyait la suite venir et cela l'amusait follement.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il restera ici, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Oh non, non, non ! Hors de question Felicity, tu m'entends ? Pas question ! Je veux bien accepter la plupart de tes lubies comme ta fougère, ta nouvelle déco et le reste mais un chat ? C'est non négociable.

\- Oliver !

\- Non.

\- On sera débarrassé des rats !

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur son torse :

\- Il n'y a pas de rats.

Felicity ricana ironiquement en s'approchant de lui, entrant délibérément dans son espace vitale. Oliver pouvait sentir la chaleur de la jeune femme, son parfum fleurit qui le troublait tout les jours un peu plus, et voir les petites tâches bleus foncés dans ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle s'approchait autant. Elle le déstabilisait beaucoup trop.

\- Ne sois pas si naïf. Il y en a partout dans ce fichu quartier et tu penses qu'ils évitent sciemment la cave ? Les rats n'ont pas peur de toi, Arrow !

\- Il n'y a pas de rats.

\- J'ai trouvé des câbles rongés.

\- Tu veux seulement que j'accepte ton sac à puces.

Felicity se tourna vers Diggle qui avait fini de se marrer. Elle cherchait un soutiens de la part de son ami mais il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Bien.

Oliver sourit, rassuré. Il avait bien cru que ce chat allait faire ses griffes sur le cuir de son costume.

\- Dans ce cas je ne reviendrais pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un propriétaire pour Garvis.

Le justicier ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué. Elle allait les abandonner pour un chat qu'elle venait de trouver ? La bestiole était plus importante que lui ?

De son côté, Felicity voulait juste l'humaniser un peu. Tenter de l'apaiser au travers d'un petit être fragile qui dépendrait de lui sans non plus qu'il s'agisse d'une urgence vitale, mais elle constatait qu'il n'y avait que sa mission pour lui. Elle en avait assez d'essayer.

Elle serra le chaton contre elle, détourna le regard et s'éloigna.

Oliver se tourna vers son ami, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Notre ITgirl nous a fait un caprice. Elle voulait juste ce chat et elle est déçue. Je te conseille de céder. Ça lui fera plaisir.

Oliver ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Cette fille allait avoir sa peau un de ses jours.

\- Fais chier…

Il emboita les pas à son amie. Il avait la désagréable impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait de lui. De plus en plus facilement.

Y compris un putain de chaton tout mignon dans la cave d'un héros à la morale douteuse.

Garvis – elle avait absolument tenue à l'appeler ainsi – trouva finalement sa place parmi eux. Enfin. Plutôt parmi Felicity et Dig.

Ils l'adoraient. S'extasiaient devant le moindre de ses mouvements, riaient a chaque truc «trop mignon» qu'il faisait alors qu'en vérité ce chat ne leur causait que des ennuis.

Il dormait sur la table médicale qui était censé être stérile. Ou sur son costume, y laissant une multitude de poil.

Il était partout. Faisait ses griffes partout. Y compris sur son mannequin d'entraînement.

Felicity lui passait un savon chaque fois qu'il faisait trop de bruit et que la boule de poil filait se planquer.

Et puis il y avait sa litière.

Mais son informaticienne semblait plus heureuse que jamais et cela l'empêchait de jeter dehors cette vermine. Il adorait la voir sourire de cette façon.

Parfois il l'observait jouer avec le chaton roux, le poussant toujours à se faire la réflexion qu'elle serait une super maman. Et que le mec avec qui elle aurait ses gosses serait un sacré chanceux.

\- Oliver, tu pourrais aller à la pharmacie de garde pour prendre du lait pour Garvis ?

Le justicier stoppa sa traction dans un grognement d'effort et se laissa tomber au sol. Il attrapa une serviette éponge qu'il passa autour de son cou et s'approcha de l'ITgirl en haussant un sourcil circonspect :

\- On a du lait au frigo.

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en serrant le chaton contre elle :

\- Surtout pas ! Ça va le rendre malade ! Tu te plains toujours de l'odeur de sa litière, lui donner du lait de vache n'aidera pas.

\- Je n'irais pas parcourir la ville de long en large à la recherche de lait pour chat.

Felicity le fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons, emportant Garvis avec elle. Oliver leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son amie. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? À ce qu'il fasse un crochet pendant sa ronde, et, capuche sur la tête et arc à la main, il lui achète son lait ?

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un chat qu'il avait encore perdu toute sa dignité.

\- En plus, marmonna-t-il, je dois aller voir Laurel.

L'avocate s'était blessée lors d'une mission, rien de sérieux, mais sa jambe cassée l'empêchait de quitter son appartement et Oliver tenait à lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible.

\- Elle va bien, lui demanda Diggle en passant.

\- Elle s'ennuie, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, du coup elle est un peu hargneuse. Ce qui ne me change pas d'ici, attaqua-t-il un peu plus fort à l'adresse de Felicity.

L'informaticienne se figea, reposa Garvis au sol avant de se tourner vers Oliver, le regard noir de rage :

\- Ça veux dire quoi, ça, grinça-t-elle en s'approchant de l'archer.

\- Que tu es exécrable en ce moment. Et c'est encore pire depuis que Garvis est là.

\- Va te faire voir. C'est de ta faute. Tu es toujours entrain de râler après lui.

Oliver croisa les bras sur son torse et reparti sur le sujet du chaton :

\- Parce que ton chat est inutile. Il n'a rien à faire ici !

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à toi de décider de ce genre de chose, demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction, on est là tout aussi souvent que toi, on a également notre mot à dire.

\- C'est moi qui ai payé pour tout ça, cria Oliver en désignant la cave d'un geste de la main.

Felicity lâcha une exclamation moqueuse et incrédule, hallucinée par le toupet de son collaborateur :

\- Et je te signal que depuis que tu as TOUT perdu à cause de tes erreurs de jugement, NOUS partageons les frais, alors ne la joue pas proprio avec moi ! Donc Garvis peut rester et je te serais gré de cesser tes reproches et tes réflexions.

Diggle leva les yeux au ciel, préférant s'éloigner. Ce petit jeu durait depuis des semaines. Ils ne cessaient de se disputer pour des broutilles, de ce chercher l'un l'autre. De son point de vu il s'agissait simplement d'une tension sexuelle exacerbée qu'ils refusaient tout les deux d'apaiser. Il préférait donc les laisser se prendre le bec. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard ils cèderaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- FELICITY !

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'archer qui était torse nu, le haut de son costume dans une main, Garvis tenu par la peau du cou de l'autre. Felicity émit un petit cri de terreur alors qu'elle se jetait sur Oliver pour récupérer son chat.

\- T'es malade ?! Il est trop grand maintenant, tu vas lui faire mal !

\- Et alors ?! Qu'il s'estime heureux que je ne lui brise pas la nuque pour ce qu'il a fait à mon costume !

\- Espèce de malade, ça ne va pas de dire une chose pareille ?

\- Mais regarde, s'exclama-t-il en lui montrant sa veste, il a fait ses griffes dessus !

\- Il ne fallait pas la laisser traîner, je te l'ai déjà dit, conclut-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis encore chez moi !

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Garvis était avec eux depuis un peu plus d'un moins et ce genre de scène était devenue quotidienne. Elle ne s'en formalisait même plus. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Oliver attrapa son bras :

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Moi si. Tu vas encore te plaindre à propos de Garvis, on va se disputer, l'un de nous va quitter le QG et on recommencera le lendemain. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur alors tu m'excuses mais je vais me contenter de me barrer.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa colère lui coupa la chique.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tort, depuis quelques temps leurs disputes étaient incessantes et ils sautaient sur la moindre excuse pour se prendre la tête, l'arrivée de Garvis avait juste ajoutée du grain à moudre.

Il était presque certain que tout cela avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était servi d'elle pour vaincre Slade. En y repensant lui avouer son amour avant de revenir en arrière n'était pas une idée des plus brillantes. Depuis elle était un peu sur les nerfs.

Il avait aussi un peu de mal à avaler sa liaison avec Barry. Et Garvis. Il ne supportait vraiment pas ce chat.

Oliver poussa un profond soupir dans l'espoir de se calmer, il fallait qu'ils essaient d'avoir une conversation civil.

\- Felicity, il faut que nous discutions.

\- Pas ce soir. Je suis fatiguée.

Oliver se passa une main sur le visage en fermant les yeux. Il entendit Felicity s'éloigner mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. De toute évidences, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais il se jurait de ne pas lâcher l'affaire le lendemain.

De son côté, Felicity rentra chez elle très énervée. Elle était fatiguée, surmenée et stressée. Oliver ne semblait pas le comprendre et ne faisait que rajouter à son stress en s'en prenant à Garvis.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine avec la ferme intention de se dégoter une aspirine. Elle avait un mal de crâne lancinant qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de sa bouteille de Tequila qui attendait sagement dans le fond d'un placard.

L'alcool aurait le mérite de la détendre en plus de l'assommer. Et puis, à vingt-six ans, elle ne se souvenait même pas de sa dernière cuite. Si ce n'était pas triste…

Sur un coup de tête – qu'elle regrettait déjà au vu de la journée qui l'attendait le lendemain – elle attrapa la bouteille et un verre, balança en arrière plan sa playlist favorite et se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Tout en se brûlant la bouche, la langue, les papilles et la gorge Felicity laissa ses pensées se perde. Sur son boulot d'abord. Sur ses amis ensuite. Sur le sentiment de solitude qui l'entourait à longueur de temps avant que son esprit alcoolisé ne se focalise sur Oliver.

Oliver, l'homme qui lui avait attribué d'office ce job éreintant.

Oliver, le héro qui, en plus de monopoliser tout son temps, se permettait de dicter sa conduite.

Oliver, qui lui avait sciemment brisé le cœur afin de gagner une bataille.

Elle vida son verre. Le troisième. Ou quatrième, elle ne savait pas vraiment pour se donner du courage. Elle devait crever l'abcès. Maintenant.

Et récupérer Garvis. Au diable son propriétaire. Elle voulait son chat chez elle.

Felicity dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à entrer dans le QG. Elle pouffa en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop bue.

La descente des escaliers fut laborieuse. Elle tanguait sur ses jambes et tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cela lui avait parue durer des heures et elle arriva au sous-sol avec soulagement.

Tout était noir en bas, ce qui la déçue énormément. Elle était certaine d'y trouver Oliver. Il y passait absolument tout son temps libre, sauf, bien entendu, lorsqu'elle voulait lui parler.

Elle maugréa après lui pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement décider de chercher Garvis.

Comme ça il ne pourrait plus pester après son chat.

Elle s'enfonça dans la fonderie en allumant au passage quelques lumières, prenant garde à ne rien casser. Elle se figea finalement une fois arrivée dans le fond de la cave.

Oliver dormait sur le lit d'appoint. Garvis sur le ventre.

Elle n'était pas assez saoule pour ne pas photographier la scène. Une dizaine de fois. Sous au moins six angles différents.

Oliver dormait vraiment profondément, se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Loin de là. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'approchant un peu du justicier. Il était peu être malade ? Elle allait vérifier sa température lorsque son pieds heurta quelque chose. Une bouteille de vodka. Ou tout le moins, son cadavre.

L'ITgirl ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Malgré tout, ils étaient étrangement similaire.

Elle se pencha pour attraper Garvis lorsque le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle, lui fit perde l'équilibre et provoqua sa chute sur Oliver, qui, dans un réflexe acquis après cinq années de torture retourna la jeune femme sur le ventre, bloqua ses bras derrière son dos et l'immobilisa avec un genoux au centre du dos.

\- Oliver ! C'est moi, gémit-elle.

Le justicier se figea un quart de seconde avant de faire un bond en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Felicity se redressa en grimaçant. Elle vacille sur ses jambes avant de finalement se laisse tomber sur le lit. L'alcool avait toujours tendance à attaqué son sens de l'équilibre.

\- Non, c'est rien. J'tais v'nue chercher Garvis.

L'archer fronça les sourcils, soudain très en colère :

\- Tu as bue ?

\- Toi aussi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris le volant ensuite, moi !

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois ils se disputaient pour des broutilles.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père.

Oliver ricana :

\- Très mature comme réplique !

L'informaticienne décida de ne pas lui répondre. Ils étaient tous les deux sous l'emprise de l'alcool et elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler maintenant. Ses mots dépasseraient sa pensée. A la place, elle choisit de partir à la recherche de Garvis. Elle lui avait fait peur en tombant sur Oliver. Elle se mit à quatre patte pour regarder sous le lit, sous le bureau… Son pelage orange vif devrait lui permettre de le trouver facilement.

\- Garvis, chantonna-t-elle. Viens mon beau ! Je suis désolée !

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait marre qu'elle accorde plus d'attention à ce fichu chat plutôt qu'à leur relation. Ou du moins à son absence. Furieux, il se plaça devant elle et la força à se relever :

\- Stop, cria-t-il, laisse ce fichu chat cinq minutes et écoutes-moi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, d'accord ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de boire avant de prendre le volant !

Felicity dégagea son bras d'un coup d'épaule avant de le fusiller du regard :

\- Tu me fais mal ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! J'en ai marre que tu me dises toujours quoi faire ! « Felicity devient ma secrétaire », « Felicity ne vois pas ce gars », « Felicity arrange moi ça », « Felicity n'adopte pas ce chat, ne bois pas, ne parle pas et ne pense pas ! » et blablabla… je suis fatiguée de tout ça Oliver, hurla-t-elle à son tour en grimaçant lorsque sa voix se brisa sur son prénom.

\- Je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Felicity je veux juste te protéger…

Il était dépité. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était si furieuse après lui. Qu'elle avait tant de ressentiment à son égard. Oh, il avait son lot de griefs également, mais l'urgence était de lui retirer de la tête qu'il régentait sa vie.

\- Et moi que tu me fiches la paix !

Sans parvenir à s'arrêter, elle se mit à pleurer. Oliver bougera rapidement pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Oliver serra les dents.

Il en avait assez. Il était temps de crever l'abcès.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour le manoir.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se figea pendant une seconde, son corps tendu à l'extrême avant de tourner les talons.

Elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

Oliver ne la laissa pas s'échapper. S'il n'intervenait pas maintenant, leur relation risquait d'imploser définitivement.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la força à se retourner :

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi. Je le mérite. Te faire un coup pareil sans te prévenir avant c'était-

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche ! Si ça avait été Diggle, ou Roy, ça n'aurait pas posé problème !

\- Alors quoi…

Felicity se pinça l'arrêté du nez en fermant les yeux :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ? Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu as une conscience sociale atrophiée depuis Lian Yu mais, Oliver, à ce niveau, tes carrément aveugle. C'est tellement évident ! Tout le monde s'en est aperçus ! Dig, Roy, Sara, Laurel, ta mère, Rochev et même Slade, mais toi tu-

\- FELICITY !

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix douce en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Je t'aime Oliver.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut certainement le plus lourd et tendu de l'histoire.

Au moins les choses était dites. Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses qu'elle mais tout était dit. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec ça. Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui inondaient le bleus de ses yeux et déglutit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une demande en mariage mais au moins à un mot. Même un truc bateau, déjà écrit.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire tremblant avant de reculer. Ses talons raisonnèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Sauf que la Tequila se rappela à elle lorsqu'elle tenta de monter les marches. Elle trébucha sur ses talons aiguilles et tomba, laissant échapper une petite exclamation de douleur qui réveilla Oliver.

Sorti de sa transe, l'archer rejoignit son ITgirl en quatre grandes enjambées, s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de casse, faisant fi des remontrance de Felicity.

\- Vraiment, Oliver, lâche moi !

Le justicier fixa la jeune femme durant de longues secondes, essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec tendresse, datant son regard au siens, mémorisant chaque nuances de bleus.

Puis il l'embrassa. Langoureusement. Avec tout ce qu'il avait. C'était la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Tout était normale, à sa place. Ce baisé le transcendait. Il se sentait vivant.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut quelques secondes, Felicity se détacha, le souffle court, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, sous le choque. Pour une fois elle n'avait rien à dire.

\- Je n'ai pas menti au manoir. Et j'ai eu peur ensuite. Quand j'ai vu Slade poser son katana contre ta gorge, j'ai cru mourir. Alors je me suis promis de ne plus jamais te mettre dans une situation comme celle-ci à nouveau. Et j'ai joué au con. Mais, Felicity, je t'aime.

\- Tu es saoul.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il en lui souriant. Mais si tu veux je te le répèterais demain. Et après-demain. Et la semaine prochaine. Et l'année prochaine. Et aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien l'entendre.

Felicity ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou pleurer alors elle opta pour les deux, ses mains s'accrochant à lui, désespérée à l'idée d'avoir tout imaginée.

\- J'ai accepté d'avoir un chaton pour toi, fit-il en rigolant.

Elle rit à son tour, un rire claire et plein de joie qui rempli le cœur de l'archer d'allégresse. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, incapable de résister, il l'a serra contre lui, heureux, léger. Son parfum était partout autour de lui, sa peau douce était chaude sous ses mains calleuses, son corps se moulait parfaitement au sien, accélérant frénétiquement son rythme cardiaque, poussant à son maximum l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Les choses s'enchainèrent ensuite très vite.

Oliver profita d'un gémissement de la jeune femme pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Felicity agrippa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, ses hanches se collant et se frottant contre les siennes.

Alors que leur baisé était rapide et sauvage, les mains de l'archer était douce et curieuse alors qu'il parcourait son corps et commençait déjà à les apprendre, souhaitant les graver en lui pour toujours.

À court de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Oliver plongea immédiatement dans son cou, arrachant à l'ITgirl un grognement de plaisirs.

Tandis qu'il se plongeait dans sa nuque, il l'a souleva facilement. Il voulait plus de contact. Il voulait tout d'elle.

Il l'emporta vers le petit lit où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes et s'y laissa tomber, arrachant un miaulement mécontent à Garvis.

Felicity se dégagea, prise d'un fou rire incomparable. Oliver la suivit rapidement, incapable de résister à son élan de bonne humeur.

Dire qu'il suffisait qu'ils se parlent… ils auraient pu éviter bien des disputes.

\- Foutu boule de poil…

La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule :

\- Hé ! Sois gentil !

Oliver déposa un long baiser sur son front.

\- D'accord Chaton.


End file.
